


NumNumz(Lighter) Shorts

by NumNumNumz



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Drugs, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutilation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NumNumNumz/pseuds/NumNumNumz
Summary: This is the lighter side of my fan fiction shorts, though some may have sexual themes, warnings will be posted. Tags will be added as they're written.





	NumNumz(Lighter) Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings at the end to avoid spoils.

Robin’s feet ached, feeling the hard dirt, coupled with the pounding of his souls lead to a rather intense pain shooting up the backs of his thighs. He was barefoot, shoes lost in the swamp some time ago, feeling his chest tremble in an uneven pattern of gasps, wanting to vomit due to the nausea pounding his gut.

The Titan, if he could still consider himself as such, had been running for hours, ignoring the effects of running along an uneven terrain without shoes, needing to escape the dank lab he’d left behind him. 

Breathing in a quick breath the boy slumped against a tree, grabbing his middle in a tight grip. He hadn’t eaten in three days.  
After a moment, Robin managed to push against the bark of the tree, forcing himself to stand, legs shaking under his frail form. He couldn’t remember any point in his life when he’d felt so weak, trying to ignore the fact as he pushed off the tree, shooting back into a sprint.

As his foot caught a branch, he tumbled to the ground, an oomph sounding, lying face down for near a minute, trying to relax his sore muscles, which screamed, refusing to cooperate, trying to rise again, though quickly crashing to the ground, breath heavy.  
“Robin?!” A voice echoed in the distance, making the boy panic, finding a final reserve of adrenaline to fuel a final attempt at fleeing.  
He only made it three steps before falling to the ground, cursing to himself. Footsteps, he could hear then growing closer, leaves giving way as the reason for his torment drew near, wanting to curl up on himself and die.  
Crunch  
Crunch  
Crunch  
The leaves crumbled under the others heavy boots.  
“Robin?!” They were so much closer now, Robin couldn’t help a sob from breaking past his defenses.  
Crunch  
Crunch  
Crunch  
Robin couldn’t go back, not after all he’d done to escape, no, he wouldn’t go back.  
Crunch  
Crunch  
Crunch  
The bird got to his knees, crawling away from the quickly approaching scientist.  
Crunch  
Crunch  
“There you are! Glad I fused a tracker into your wrist after your first attempt at escape, or else we might have lost you.” The doctor stepped closer, boy pushing away, breath heavy as he heaved, eyes wide like a frightened animal. Now, Robin, we can do this the easy way, or…” The woman pulled out a large syringe, making the boy swallow, before turning to try to flee again, falling almost immediately. “Shame…” The needle edged closer to his exposed flesh, pace making the bird shiver, curling into himself as though that would help, feeling the point enter his skin.  
A bang sounded, shot firing before the liquid could be injected, bird’s body shaking as he cried aloud, gripping his hair with fear bound features.  
“Robin.” The mercenary said, reaching down to scoop up the frail body, frowning, he weighted near to nothing, ribs visible on his revealed stomach. “What did she do to you, my little bird?” As though the words had gotten through whatever hell was overtaking his mind he began hyperventilating, shake worsening. The older male brought his arms to wrap around the others person.  
“shh… it’s okay now… You’re okay…” Robin didn’t react, truly believing he’d finally died, grieving the thought, though more over rejoicing in it. “I’m taking you home.” The man lifted him to his chest, holding him in one arm, and a gun in the other.  
They soon entered the tower, Slade cradling the young man bridal style, Titans immediately alert.  
“Man! Infirmary!” Cyborg motioned, jumping to his feet, though frowned when he heard a sound of protest from his leader. “Man you need to be checked, you look awful!” They all went towards the medical wing, Robin finding himself too tired to protest, actually nodding off before they made it to said area, jolting awake when he was set to the bed, rolling to his side.  
“Robin.” The boy growled when a hand met his shoulder, actually growled, Cy sighing, though still rolling him to his back. “Robin, what happened?” Robin’s eyes, which where visible, mask having been confiscated upon his arrival at the lab he’d run from. The leader’s gaze was dull, tired, emotionless, as though barley holding the dam back. “Robin?” He tried, boy biting his lower lip before turning his head away.  
“Boy.” Slade interjected, coming to the bird’s side, gripping his chin before leading it back to meet his gaze. “Speak.” Robin hated when the man gave him that tone, reminding him of his days as his apprentice, days he tried to forget. Despite, the leader said nothing, a raged breath leaving him through his nose as he slowly shut his eyes, blinking as a single tear slid along the side of his face, Cyborg shocked, while Slade simply sighed. “Fine.” He released the boy’s face, allowing him to roll back to his side, though the half robotic Titan still had to check him over, a variety of tools in his hold, Slade taking his leave.  
“I’ll be back tomorrow.” He said as he stormed from the room.  
Robin didn’t speak as the boy gave him his check up, bruises and scars, as well as bald spots, a rash along his chest, and dried blood. Some of the purplish bruises where in the most alarming places, his shoulders, lower back, the sides of his face, right eye, and wrists. Despite this the most terrifying sight where the small circular bruises on his upper arm, several littering his flesh, some fresher than others. The boy’d been drugged, a lot.  
After scanning him for chemicals forign to the human body, he only found Diazepam, a drug used to treat anxiety and muscle spasms, often used before surgeries to cause drowsiness, decrease anxiety, and cause forgetfulness. Other than this singe drug, there where dozens more, unidentified.  
“Man…”  
“What is it, dude?” Beast Boy manifested from the door, having heard the commotion. “Robin! Dude, is he okay?!” The other Titans had been out searching when Slade had returned with the bird, Star and Rae soon entering as well, having heard the changeling, both equally shocked to see the boy they’d just been searching for.  
“He’s… He had a lot of drugs in his system… Whoever took him used a lot of drugs to keep him…”  
“Friend Robin…” The leader wouldn’t even look at Starfire, evading his team's eye. “Friend Robin, what is the wrong?” She tried to touch the boy’s arm, him starting to shake, growling, making her take a step back.

A week passed, Robin wouldn’t speak, though at times seemed as though he wanted to, sighing, looking as though he was trying to solve a riddle without an answer. Slade hadn’t been by for five days, but today that changed, he came storming through the elevator, startling the Titans.  
“Where is he?” The man was pointed to the hall, where he immediately started towards.  
He didn’t knock, simply overriding the door before walking towards the Titan, who’d laid on his side in bed, now seeming to try and flee, caught and pressed on the bed, cheeks caught in a vice grip, releasing a noise of protest.  
“Open your mouth.” The boy whimpered, trying to shake off the hold.  
“Slade, I don-” Cyborg tried to help his leader eascape, quickly silenced.  
“Open. Your. Mouth.” The man stared daggers at the boy, single grey blue orb drilling into him. “Now.” Robin felt his cheeks pressed further inward. “Has he talked at all?” Slade’s head shot to the other Titans.  
“N-no?” Cy was confused.  
“Open your mouth, boy!” He shook the bird lightly, though threateningly, other Titans about to go on the attack, when the leader sighed, slowly parting his lips, gasps heard round, eyes aimed his way as the inside of his mouth was exposed. 

“Boy…” The mercenary released the boy’s face, Robin immediate in shutting his lips, breath erratic, rubbing his cheeks with thumbs, as though to help the pain subside, before sighing, resting his head gently to the younger male’s, who shook tears sliding along his face..  
Robin looked away from the shocked expressions of his team, from the gaze Slade aimed his way, knowing this would happen if he’d opened his mouth. 

 

His tongue had been severed, stolen by a ragged blade during his time in the lab, having been told he’d talked too much as it was sliced from his mouth, stored in a jar at room temperature, in what he could only assume was vinegar.

“Tell us what happened.” Slade forced a notepad and a pen into the bird’s hold, watching him startto scribble something down.  
‘I woke up in a lab. They where trying to make a drug to regenerate limbs’  
“Is that why they cut out your tongue?” More writing.  
‘No, they said I talked to much.’  
“They?” A moment of silence passed, before the pad was flipped around.  
‘There are more.’  
“What did they do to you?”  
‘Injections Beatings Starvation’ Slade sighed, already formulating the assassination in his mind. ‘If they hadn’t taken my tongue, they’d have taken something else’ He shifted uncomfortably, legs rubbing together.  
“They didn’t-” The bird quickly shook his head, it hadn’t gone that far, he hadn’t let it go that far, pressing an assuring hand to the mercenary’s, not concerned for the audience as the moment went on, when he looked away, frowning.  
“What is it, boy?” The man noted, seeing the pen scribble something down, folded up before being handed to him, Slade chuckling as he read it.  
‘We can’t kiss anymore’  
“We’ll figure something out.” The man said, wiping away the line of tears that had fallen from his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Drugs implied  
> sadness
> 
> Comment, if you would. :)


End file.
